Toutes tes facettes
by Eurys
Summary: Quand Yuuri découvre les facettes du russes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore


_Coucou !_

 _Alors Yuri ! on Ice est vite devenu mon anime préféré a sa sortie, mais je le trouvais tellement parfait que lire des fanfics et encore plus écrire dessus m'était vraiment dur._

 _J'ai fini par sauter le pas pour l'occasion des nuits du Fof sur le thème Idole, je lui trouve plein de défauts mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !_

* * *

...

 **TOUTES TES FACETTES**

...

Assis dans son canapé, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et les oreillettes en place Yuuri écoutait la musique de son nouveau programme libre, essayant de construire son programme comme le lui avait demandé Viktor. En parlant de lui, Viktor était aussi dans la pièce, assit à la table de la cuisine ouvert. Il faisait il ne savait quoi sur son ordinateur mais était complètement dans sa bulle depuis près d'une heure.

Yuri soupira. Il n'y arrivait pas, il aimait cette musique mais rien ne lui venait en tête, tous les programmes qu'l'imaginait n'avait pas de fin ou même pas de milieu et perdaient leur sens.

Il ferma son pc, dépité et le posa a côté de lui en enlevant ses oreillettes. Il resta assis, avisant l'état d'ordre de la pièce, et repensant à son manque d'ordre il y a quelques mois.

A la fin du grand Prix de Russie ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble dans le pays de son coach, car Viktor ne pouvait pas rester l'entraîner au Japon et qu'ainsi Yuri évitait les frais d'un loyer.

Il adorait Viktor, il suivait toutes ses compétitions depuis des années, l'idolâtrait et quand il l'avait vu à l'auberge de ses parents pour la première fois il avait cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Il avait tout de l'être parfait … mais ça c'était avant de vivre avec lui !

Viktor, aussi adorable soit-il, était désordonné, désorganisé, tête en l'air, se comportait comme un enfant et ne savait pas gérer un appartement ! Une des seules choses qu'il accomplissait sans l'oublier était donner à manger à Makkachin, heureusement d'ailleurs. Il avait vu un évier plein à craquer, des armoires sens dessus dessous, un panier de linge sale qui débordait et des plats congelés dans le frigo ! Une personne venait faire le ménage une fois par semaine, de quoi redonner un semblant d'ordre au lieu mais le restant des jours … .

Yuuri n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il avait pénétré l'appartement, comme quoi le champion de patinage n'était pas sans défauts non plus. Et Viktor, lui, l'avait regardé d'un regard innocent et son sempiternel sourire en lui disant simplement qu'il n'était pas doué pour ces choses.

Ok.

Apres avoir eu l'impression de traverser la jungle pour arriver à la chambre d'ami… bon ok c'est exagéré… Le japonais décida de tout reprendre en main ! Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon ou il n'arriverait jamais à vivre dans une porcherie pareil.

Viktor avait appris assez facilement à se servir du lave-linge, bon après moult explications, et il savait déjà trier le blanc des couleurs ! Miracle ! Lui faire utiliser le lave-vaisselle fut un peu plus dur, Yuuri décida qu'il se chargerait de cela lui-même. Il le força à trier ses objets et ses vêtements, ranger son armoire et surtout LA GARDER rangée ! Viktor n'avait pas bronché et avait même prit cela comme un jeu, s'amusant à choisir ou irait quoi.

Depuis l'appartement ne fut plus jamais en désordre mais il avait tout de même gardé les services de la femme de ménage.

Bon, on n'efface pas tous ses défauts. Viktor laissait toujours traîner ses verres ou ses vêtements un peu partout mais cela il pouvait s'en accommoder.

Yuuri s'étira longuement et décida de s'allonger dans le canapé pour s'accorder une pause. Dans 1 mois commençait l'international patinage Canada qui faisait partie du Grand Prix ISU et bien sûr il devrait y être. Depuis deux mois son entrainement avaient doublés de rythme, il travaillait même à la maison et commençait à fatigue. Il sentait tous ses muscles et avait beau bouger dans tous les sens il n'arrivait pas à les détendre.

Il avisa Viktor, toujours sur son ordinateur. Celui-ci n'était si concentré que quand il travaillait mais ce sourire sur ses lèvres effaçaient certainement cette hypothèse.

_Viktor ! Que fais-tu ?

Le russe releva soudainement la tête et son sourire s'étira en celui qui mélangeait innocence et manipulation. Il avait prévu quelque chose…

Viktor se leva, son pc dans les bras et vint s'asseoir près du japonais en tournant l'écran vers lui.

Yuuri regarda sans comprendre puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O silencieux.

Il regarda Viktor, demandant une explication mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire comme toujours.

_Hawaï … ? demanda le japonais éberlué

_Tu travailles beaucoup ces derniers temps, même si la compétition est dans 1 mois on peut bien s'accorder un weekend de vacance pour se détendre ! Tu verras ça te fera du bien ! Affirma-t-il comme un enfant excité

Yuuri resta bouche bée durant quelque seconde puis sauta au cou du russe, plus heureux que jamais depuis des mois !

Viktor avait beau être désordonné et tête en l'air, ce n'était pas grave, car en contre parti il était aussi le plus attentionné de tous les coachs.


End file.
